


Source de luxure

by floweronabox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brun out, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Luxury, Nudity, Sensuality, Source d'eau chaude, Sweet holidays
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: Hermione est à bout, son travail lui puise toute son énergie. Elle décide de partir quelques jours se ressourcer chez ses grands-parents dans une petite ville thermale et profite des sources chaudes.Drago représente son entreprise de vente de potion pour signer un partenariat avec une station thermale de luxe. Au détour d'une promenade loin d'être agréable, il tombe sur une source au milieu de la nature où une nymphe se prélasse.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChanteSloubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanteSloubi/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Luxury and desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818251) by [floweronabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox)



Hermione était à bout. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si épuisée. Son travail au Ministère lui accaparait toutes ses journées, parfois même ses nuits tellement elle se plongeait dedans. Alors oui, c'était sa volonté de se consacrer corps et âme dans la défense des créatures magiques, parce que c'était ce en quoi elle croyait. Mais il y avait un moment où l'acharnement ne donnait plus rien de bon. La jeune femme passait tout son temps dans son bureau, il s'agissait aussi d'un moyen de fuir son appartement autant en désordre que ses relations amoureuses.

Voilà un autre problème qui occupait son esprit, l'enchaînement chaotique des aventures infructueuses et décevantes depuis trop longtemps. Sa relation avec Ron avait duré presque deux années après la fin de Poudlard et de la guerre jusqu'à ce que chacun se rende compte que le temps avait eu raison de leurs sentiments. Elle s'était ensuite retrouvée dans une passade avec Cormac Mclaggen après un long célibat consacré à la fin de ses études. Mais le joueur de Quiddich ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son balai ce qui l'incita à le quitter rapidement. Un collègue en charge de l'enregistrement des loups-garous avait eu raison de ses réticences à se remettre en couple, il fallait dire que les cicatrices de griffures qu'il avait sur le corps lui donnaient beaucoup de charme. Mais encore, Hermione n'était pas parvenue à être heureuse.

Et là, ç'en était trop. Elle avait des dizaines de jours de congé qu'elle n'avait pas pris et elle avait bien besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour elle. « Ma fille, tu ne peux pas être efficace au travail si c'est la pagaille dans ta tête », se dit-elle un jour dans la glace. Et le lendemain, elle faisait ses valises et montait dans le premier train qui l'emmena vers le Nord. Elle aimait prendre le train, c'était rare, mais elle avait un peu plus l'impression de partir en vacances. Le temps de voir le paysage de février défiler, changer, de sentir les doux remous de la machine sur les rails. Elle pouvait passer des heures les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, à ne penser à rien.

Le train roula presque toute l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il entra en gare du terminus, le soleil tombait et la neige sur les hautes montagnes prenait des tons rosés. L'air était froid, mais Hermione se plut à marcher dans les rues blanches de la petite ville thermale. Son trajet fut long et comme elle avançait à travers les maisons, elle observait les touristes. Elle quitta la ville petit à petit et déambula sur une fine route qui s'élevait dans les montagnes. Impatiente et soulagée, elle toqua à la porte d'une maison reculée à moitié enfouie dans les bois.

Un homme âgé aux cheveux rares et gris lui ouvrit. Un sourire bienheureux illumina son visage, il enlaça avec force et tendresse la jeune femme.

« Ma petite Hermione ! s'exclama une dame certainement aussi âgée qui apparut derrière lui.

La sorcière sentit son cœur se remplir de joie. Cela devait faire au moins deux ans qu'elle n'était pas venue voir ses grands-parents et elle se rendait compte à cet instant qu'ils lui avaient beaucoup manqué.

– Aller, entre, on va faire fondre la neige, l'enjoignit son grand-père. »

Dans le salon, il régnait une douce chaleur diffusée par la cheminée garnie de bûches craquantes. La soupière était pleine et réservée près du feu, Hermione n'eut qu'une envie, s'affaler sur le canapé et fermer les yeux. Cela fait, elle répondit joyeusement aux questions qui jasaient, comment allait-elle, comment se passait son travail, commet allaient ses amis. Sans vraiment insister sur son état d'épuisement professionnel, elle expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans sa vie. Ses grands-parents ne s'étonnaient plus d'entendre parler d'elfes de maison, de gnomes ou de magie en général. Ils avaient été très compréhensifs bien qu'impressionnés en apprenant la nature profonde de leur petite fille et l'existence d'un tel monde si proche d'eux.

La grand-mère d'Hermione lui raconta comment l'hiver avait été particulièrement froid et donc, particulièrement touristique. Dans leur petite ville, les gens se bousculaient dans les thermes très réputés. Il y avait dans les alentours de multiples sources d'eau chaude que les stations avaient captés, mettant en avant leurs atouts thérapeutiques et bénéfiques pour la santé. Et c'était aussi cela que la sorcière chérissait et attendait, ses grands-parents possédaient une propriété d'une dizaine d'hectares comprenant une source privée. Enfin, privée comme pouvait l'être un bout de nature, mais toujours était-il que personne n'y allait en dehors de la famille Granger.

La soirée se déroula très calmement, Hermione savourait la tranquillité et la douceur que lui offrait la maison. Avant de monter dans la chambre, elle eut droit à une tisane de verveine au miel préparé par sa grand-mère qui finit de détendre ses dernières tensions. À l'étage, elle retrouva la chambre qu'elle occupait les fois où elle était venue, identique à ses souvenirs. Par la fenêtre, elle avait vue sur la ville plongée dans la nuit et les arbres courbés par la neige semblaient somnoler sous les étoiles. La brune se coucha heureuse d'être là, enfoncée dans les couvertures chaudes, elle ne pensait plus aux projets de lois qui couvraient son bureau, elle ne pensait plus à rien sauf au fait qu'elle était bien.

.

Les moldus étaient stupides et ignorants. Ils n'avaient aucun sens de savoir-vivre, aucune tenue, aucune grâce. Avec dégoût, Drago Malfoy parcourait des yeux les corps gras et suintants qui barbotaient dans l'eau chaude. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à supporter ça, le chargé de la communication et du marketing de l'entreprise c'était Blaise, pas lui ! Alors oui, cela rajoutait du prestige quand le patron se déplaçait, mais cette fois-ci c'était dans une ville presque exclusivement moldue, Drago était excédé. Le directeur de la station récupéra son attention alors qu'il expliquait à tous les gens présents les tenants et aboutissants de leur présence à ses côtés.

« Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, la station s'articule autour de deux centres thermaux. Le plus vaste que vous pouvez voir d'ici est destiné à un public moldu saisonnier, mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec vous. Le deuxième centre, ouvert très récemment est plus restreint, mais bien mieux équipé, il vise une clientèle sorcière de luxe et c'est là que j'attire votre intérêt. Nous avons fait appel à vos entreprises pour offrir des services innovants et irréprochables à nos clients. »

Alors qu'il continuait de parler, Drago se souvint des brèves explications que lui avait données Blaise avant son départ. La station souhaitait que son entreprise lui propose un éventail de potions pour traiter différents maux en les combinant avec les soins des thermes. Chose qu'il aurait très bien pu faire depuis son bureau à Londres, se dit le blond. Mais voilà, il fallait faire bonne image et comme son collègue était invité il ne savait où avec sa belle-famille, il se retrouvait à faire l'hypocrite avec d'autres sorciers au milieu de moldus en mal de vie sociale. Il y avait tout de même un point positif, il était nourris, logé et défrayé par des services cinq étoiles.

On leur annonça qu'après le dîner, un guide de la station ferait visiter aux représentants les principales sources qui alimentaient les bains. Et ainsi, le fils Malfoy se retrouva à marcher dans les bois sur des sentiers blanchis à peine assez large pour passer alors qu'il portait des chaussures à cinq cents gallions et un costume au double. Blaise allait en entendre parler.

.

Les pieds dans l'eau pâle, Hermione savourait le pique-nique qu'elle s'était préparée. Il faisait un temps magnifique pour un mois de février et le soleil tapait sur la forêt enneigée, l'irradiant d'une chaleur printanière. Les vapeurs de la source lui donnaient chaud si bien qu'elle avait de fortes envies de se baigner entièrement dans le bassin. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était une après-midi de semaine et la probabilité de chance que quelqu'un pénètre dans leur propriété était vraiment infime. Elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas d'avoir vu quiconque chaque fois qu'elle s'était baignée là, plus petite. En quelques instants, elle était immergée, disparaissant sous l'eau blanche et pétillante.

Ils étaient passés proches d'habitations et Drago avait espéré que leur tour était terminé, mais d'après le guignol qui marchait devant, le plus beau restait à voir. Alors ils étaient remontés le long des arbres jusqu'à une petite clairière. De là déjà, on entendait le bruit de l'eau qui plongeait le long des rochers. Alors que le petit groupe s'engouffrait toujours plus loin, Drago s'arrêta à l'orée des arbres, son regard attiré par quelque chose de rouge à sa gauche. Il traversa les quelques mètres de clair et distingua nettement un panneau indiquant « Propriété privée | Défense d'entrer ».

Les moldus étaient bien naïfs si dans leur univers un panneau vieux comme le monde et perdu dans la végétation allait empêcher les intrus de passer. Levant les yeux au ciel, le sorcier s'apprêtait à rejoindre le reste du groupe quand un bruit attisa sa curiosité. Il s'agissait également d'un clapotis, un mouvement dans l'eau, mais qui ne provenait pas de la direction prise par ses compatriotes de marche. Il devait y avoir une autre source que celle que le guide leur montrait et Drago se demanda pourquoi avait-il décidé de leur montrer celle-là et pas l'autre.

Sa curiosité attisée, il s'engagea vers les sons qu'il entendait. Il marcha plusieurs minutes, le bruit s'intensifiant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une cascade foisonnante dans les sous-bois enneigés. Il s'arrêta net, subjugué par le lieu. L'eau jaillissait de nulle part, fumante et courait contre des roches presque noires. Elle plongeait ensuite dans un premier petit bassin, puis dans un deuxième guère plus vaste, laiteuse et blanche comme du coton. Mais là, caché derrière les arbres, le jeune homme restait figé. L'eau terminait sa course dans un ultime bassin bien plus étendu, d'où une femme avait émergé, ruisselante et nue, érotique au possible.

Il laissa son regard couler le long de son dos. Ses longs cheveux bruns étirés par l'eau lui collaient à la peau alors qu'elle les ramenaient au-dessus de son épaule. Sa nuque ainsi libérée s'élevait, droite et sensuelle. Les vaguelettes du bassin s'échouaient dans le creux de ses reins et contre ses hanches finement taillées, le reste, la pâleur de l'eau le cachait pudiquement. Telle une apparition presque divine, sa peau reflétait les rayons du soleil et lui donnait l'air d'une fée, une nymphe.

Qui était-elle, perdue dans cette forêt où Drago n'était pas censé être ? Incapable de bouger, il sentit son regard glisser sur sa colonne vertébrale, essayant de percer l'opacité de l'eau et dessinant les contours de ses fesses presque entièrement immergées. Il chercha ses seins dans chaque mouvement de ses bras lorsqu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés. Que faisait-il là, pourquoi s'était-il laissé happer à travers ce bois ? Il sentit une chaleur voluptueuse monter, étaient-ce les vapeurs de la source ? Non, il connaissait le chant que l'appel charnel avait en lui. Ce sourd grondement quasi bestial qui réveillait son corps d'une manière lubrique.

Et soudain, comme si elle avait perçu sa présence ou entendu ses pulsions, la femme stoppa tout mouvement et Drago se vit pris au piège. Partir sur l'instant aurait fait trop de bruit, mais se faire surprendre en plein voyeurisme n'était pas permis. Comme elle commençait à tourner la tête, le sorcier eût un sursaut et saisit sa baguette, se lançant un sort de désillusion en même temps qu'il se plaquait contre un arbre proche. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'éloigna discrètement sans se retourner jusqu'à atteindre la clairière. Alors qu'il levait le sort et que son esprit était rempli de ce qu'il avait vu, le groupe revint et le guide l'apostropha.

« M. Malfoy ! Nous croyions vous avoir perdu, mais il semble que vous avez un bon sens de l'orientation.

– Il y a une autre source ici, est-ce juste ? demanda le blond sans relever la remarque.

– Eh bien, oui, c'est tout à fait juste. Elle se trouve de ce côté-ci, mais c'est une propriété privée. Notre compagnie a tenté à plusieurs reprises d'acheter les terres qui la composent, si vous l'avez vu vous devez savoir comme elle est grande et comme son eau est limpide.

– J'ai simplement entendu de l'eau couler, mentit-il très franchement.

– Et bien c'est un grand regret de ne pas réussir à s'en emparer, elle donnerait à la station presque autant d'eau qu'elle en capte avec les autres sources combinées. Cependant, le vieux couple à qui elle appartient refuse toute proposition, les Gamber… non les Granger… Enfin, ils finiront par lâcher prise, s'exclama-t-il avec espoir. »

Il reprit sa marche, tous les entrepreneurs à sa suite et Drago plusieurs mètres derrière. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les images de ce corps nu et innocent, offert inconsciemment à son regard. Un appel à la luxure et au désir à l'état brut. Et au-delà de cela, il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une étrangère, inconnue et se baignant là par hasard ou s'il y avait un réel lien avec Granger, Hermione Granger, la née-moldue de Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

À cette pensée, il fut traversé par une vague de frissons et il ne put dire si c'était du dégoût ou autre chose de plus profond. Il tenta de se rassurer avec la première proposition, sans pouvoir honnêtement écarter la seconde. Alors qu'ils rentraient à la station pour parler affaires et concrétiser ou non les partenariats, il ne parvint pas à se vider l'esprit.

Hermione décida de rentrer en milieu d'après-midi. Elle avait passé presque une heure dans l'eau, se prélassant, oubliant tout autour d'elle. La chaleur du bain avait détendu tous ses muscles et elle était reposée. Il lui avait semblé entendre du bruit dans les arbres, mais elle n'avait rien vu et avait conclu à un animal quelconque qui passait par là.

Elle se plongea dans un livre épais, assise près de la cheminée alors que le soleil descendait et se couvrait peu à peu. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait plus hivernale. Un hibou arriva soudainement, cognant son bec contre la vitre de la cuisine et soutirant un petit cri de la part de la grand-mère d'Hermione. Cette dernière se leva et alla ouvrir à l'oiseau. Elle l'avait reconnu, c'était celui des Potter. Ils annonçaient en effet être en train de se préparer à partir pour venir la rejoindre. La jeune femme griffonna quelques mots au dos du parchemin et le renvoya. Elle rangea son livre et s'en alla se préparer également.

Quand elle leur avait dit qu'elle partait, Harry et Ginny lui avaient proposé de venir passer une soirée avec elle. Elle attrapa son manteau en sortant et se dirigea vers l'un des bars de la ville où ils devaient se rejoindre. La nuit d'hiver était tombée, sans bruit et la lumière jaune des lampadaires teintait la neige. Une fois réunis, les trois amis rentrèrent au chaud.

« Regardez qui est assis au bar, murmura Ginny en pointant l'endroit du doigt, on croirait rêver !

Les deux autres suivirent son geste et virent Drago siroter un verre de whisky. Il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici ? Au milieu de tous ces moldus ? demanda la Hermione, surprise. »

Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers lui pour commander leurs boissons. Les jeunes femmes le virent échanger quelques mots avec le blond qui se retourna vers elles.

.

Elle était là, assise à quelques mètres de lui. Hermione Granger. Drago se surprit à observer sa nuque dégagée sous son chignon. C'était la même, élancée et délicate, celle qu'il avait couvée du regard quelques heures auparavant. Lorsqu'il croisa ses pupilles inquisitrices, il fut saisi par la même vague de frissons que plus tôt. C'était comme si elle était au courant. La façon dont elle semblait chercher à plonger dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression étrange qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait vue, qu'il l'avait observée. Comme si elle savait qu'il l'avait ardemment désirée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était censé être un OS, nom de nom !
> 
> Mais bon, j'ai bien senti que vous ne pouviez pas vous satisfaire de cet unique chapitre. Tant pis pour vous, j'ai passé l'histoire en explicit et j'ai rajouté des tags.  
> Je poste le chapitre 2 pour faire la transition, mais la suite va être salée.
> 
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Il avait chaud. Tellement chaud et pourtant, c'était bien des petits nuages opaques qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Drago et disparaissaient dans la nuit alors que ses pieds étaient résolument fixés dans la neige. Sortir du bar avait été la première chose qu'il avait essayée pour calmer le feu qui semblait le consumer, mais force était de constater que cela n'avait eu aucun effet. Parce que tout se passait dans sa tête. Alors l'homme passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux impeccables et rentra à nouveau dans le bar.

Elle était toujours là, à la même place, elle n'avait pas bougé. Pire que tout, elle avait enlevé son pull, visiblement sensible aux vagues de chaleur diffusées par les gros radiateurs. Drago recommanda un verre alors qu'une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que cela ne pouvait faire qu'aggraver la situation. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans ce coin de salle, depuis qu'il l'avait vue, revue après toutes ces années, il ne cessait de superposer son image à celle qu'il avait découverte plus tôt. Son visage rougi par la différence de température entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur, peut-être aussi un peu par l'alcool, sa nuque, ses bras, son dos ; tout s'effaçait pour être remplacé par ce corps nu et vaporeux, dégoulinant d'eau et de sensualité.

Hermione Granger.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de la fixer, elle et ses amis, quand il fut extirpé de sa torpeur par Ginny qui se levait pour aller aux toilettes. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché à son verre. En même temps que sa compagne, ou était-ce sa femme, Harry se leva et revint vers lui pour reprendre une autre commande. Drago observa du coin de l’œil Hermione suivre son meilleur ami du regard, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Malfoy, le resalua Harry après s'être maladroitement raclé la gorge.

Ils avaient déjà échangé les politesses quelques minutes plus tôt alors Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Un silence étrange s'installa.

– Euh…, reprit Harry après un moment, en fait, on se demandait ce que tu faisais là.

Drago haussa un sourcil et se tourna complètement vers le brun.

– Là dans ce bar moldu ou là dans cette ville moldu ?

Harry resta muet un instant.

– Ouais, voilà, bredouilla-t-il.

Les lèvres fendues d'un petit sourire en coin, moqueur, le blond lui expliqua.

– Je suis dans la ville pour le travail. Un partenariat avec la station thermale, éluda-t-il rapidement. Et je suis au bar pour me détendre après une rude journée. Que tout cela soit moldu, eh bien, je n'y peux rien, conclut-il avec fermeté. »

Le serveur disposa les trois pintes sur le comptoir et Harry rapprocha les trois verres qui tintèrent en se touchant. Mais sans sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas les attraper tous les trois avec seulement deux mains, craignant que la fine couche de condensation ne cause un glissement fatal des bières entre ses mains. Il jeta un œil à Drago qui le regarda sans broncher bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris la situation.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, l'un attendant que l'autre demande son aide avant de la lui proposer. Derrière eux, Ginny revint des toilettes et Harry se résolut à ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Drago de prendre le troisième verre. À peine le premier son fut sorti que le blond hocha la tête, prétentieusement satisfait que le brun ait cédé en premier. Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Drago attrapait son verre et la pinte, affichant un sourire narquois.

Et il avança, derrière Harry, en direction de la source des flammes. Car si sa courte discussion avec le Survivant avait distrait son esprit quelques minutes, il se dirigeait maintenant droit vers le danger. Harry déposa une bière devant Ginny et garda la seconde alors que Drago jetait un œil à celle qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, se concentrant sur la fraîcheur qui s'échappait du verre et saisissait sa peau. Alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus la table pour poser la pinte devant Hermione, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Que faisait-il là, exactement ? Hermione ne pouvait cacher sa surprise de le voir s'avancer vers elles avec Ginny avec Harry. De le voir pour la première fois depuis si longtemps et ne pas savoir qu'en penser. Et Drago accrocha ses yeux aux siens alors qu'il lui donnait sa boisson et comme plus tôt, elle avait l'impression de lire des centaines de choses et en même temps, rien du tout. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour être une Légilimens et lire ses pensées. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour savoir ce qui se passait derrière ce visage impassible, ce masque légèrement moqueur. Parce que s'il ne semblait rien exprimer et rien ressentir à l'extérieur, Hermione voyait dans le regard de Drago qu'il y avait en réalité tout un monde de l'autre côté de ses pupilles sombres.

Elle attrapa sa bière et la ramena vers elle, détournant les yeux. Allait-il rester là ?

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa Harry, faisant l'effort d'ignorer le passé lourd qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

Ginny sembla surprise, contrariée, puis fit mine d'ignorer la présence à côté d'elle avant même que Drago ne réponde positivement. Hermione jeta un coup d’œil à Harry qui sourit doucement, puis haussa les épaules. Alors Drago tira une chaise et prit place. Ainsi, il allait rester.

– Si vous n'êtes pas pressés, dit Hermione en direction de ses meilleurs amis après un moment de silence pour reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient avant d'être rejoints, vous pouvez venir manger à la maison demain midi et on ira se promener après.

Harry et Ginny s'enthousiasmèrent, mais Drago ne prêtait plus attention à rien. Il imaginait comment Hermione quittait sa maison, chaudement habillée. Comment elle se faufilait dans la forêt, marchant secrètement vers son petit paradis. La façon dont elle enlèverait ses vêtements, un par un, les abandonnant dans la neige en se rapprochant de l'eau fumante. Les courbes de son dos rejoignant ses reins, ses seins, ses hanches…

– Tu restes longtemps, Malfoy ? demanda soudain Harry pour briser le moment devenu largement étrange.

Drago se rendit alors compte qu'il avait ostensiblement fixé Hermione depuis de longues minutes, qu'elle en avait rougie, gênée et déstabilisée, et que Ginny et Harry se demandaient bien ce qui était en train de se passer.

– Eh bien, répondit-il en se redonnant une contenance, ça dépend de l'efficacité du commercial du spa. Mais ils ne me feront pas rester au-delà de la fin de semaine. J'ai autre chose à faire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, exactement ? interrogea Hermione en gigotant légèrement pour se reprendre également.

– Je représente mon entreprise de fabrication de potion auprès de la station thermale. Pour les sorciers évidemment.

– Évidemment, répéta Hermione en levant ses yeux au ciel avec dédain.

Oh comme il s'imaginait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait ; qu'il méprisait toujours autant les Moldus. Drago laissa un petit sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres.

– Je travaille avec les sorciers uniquement parce que la loi interdit de vendre des potions aux Moldus, Granger. Mais je t'assure que si c'était possible, je le ferais depuis longtemps parce que ça ferait de moi un homme riche, rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec verve, mais Harry prit la parole à sa place.

– Tout bien réfléchi, je pense qu'on va aller se coucher, nous, dit-il, regrettant presque son excès d'hospitalité envers l'ancien Serpentard.

Cela eut le mérite de détourner l'attention d'Hermione de l'insupportable blond et de faire une percée dans l'atmosphère lourde de la table.

– On se voit demain ? Vous venez quand vous voulez.

– Sans faute, sourit Ginny en se levant pour attraper le bras d'Harry.

– À demain, alors, fit-il d'un signe de main. »

Et ils sortirent du bar, laissant une boule d'électricité derrière eux. Hermione et Drago s'affrontèrent du regard de longues minutes dans un silence terrible. Puis le jeune homme attrapa son verre et le termina d'une traite avant de se lever. Hermione se leva à son tour, attrapant son manteau et ses gants. Elle jeta un regard en biais au sorcier près d'elle et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie. Mais après seulement quelques pas dans la neige, elle soupira et se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

– Rien.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens quelques secondes. Il imagina un instant comme elle réagirait s'il lui disait ce qu'il avait vu et s'il lui disait ce qu'il en pensait. Drago secoua la tête, lâchant un petit rire qui s'envola dans l'air frais.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? renchérit Hermione sur la défensive.

– Absolument rien, Granger, répondit Drago sans pourtant se départir de son sourire.

– Eh bien, Malfoy, si tu le permets, je souhaiterais rentrer chez moi.

Et Hermione tourna les talons, enfonçant ses mains gantées dans ses poches. Elle se dirigea vers le bout de la rue pour quitter le village et rejoindre la maison de ses grands-parents, mais elle s'arrêta de nouveau, tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder derrière elle.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? attaqua Hermione sérieusement contrariée. Tu me suis ?

– Non, Granger, se défendit Drago en parcourant la distance entre eux.

Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver si près qu'Hermione recula d'un petit pas, surprise par cette proximité inattendue. Un pas que Drago s'empressa de combler, se demandant si elle allait continuer de reculer.

– Je ne te suis pas, reprit-il, je rentre à l'hôtel. Il se trouve que tu marches justement sur le même chemin que moi. »

Hermione retint sa respiration alors qu'elle que le souffle de Drago formait un petit nuage blanc qui venait s'échouer contre son visage. Elle leva ses deux mains lentement, hésitant un moment, puis elle les approcha de son torse. Drago la laissa faire, maîtrisant son expression mais incapable de contrôler son cœur qui s'emballait. Et elle posa ses mains sur lui, libérant une décharge électrique dans tout son corps bouillonnant.

Hermione songea un instant qu'il aurait tout simplement pu l'envoyer valser d'avoir osé le toucher, mais il n'en fit rien. Alors elle augmenta la pression de ses mains et poussa doucement mais fermement sur son torse pour l'éloigner d'elle. C'était définitivement une pulsation déchaînée qu'elle sentait sous sa main droite, mais elle n'y pensa qu'une seconde car déjà, Drago reculait d'un pas.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ordonnés et la jeune femme secoua les épaules sous un frisson. Était-ce vraiment le froid ? Elle se reprit et poursuivit sa marche, sentant Drago sur ses talons. Ils ne dirent rien de plus et continuèrent de marcher, leurs pas étouffés dans la poudreuse.

« Granger, entendit la concernée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et constata que Drago s'était arrêté quelques mètres avant, devant le parvis de l'hôtel. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle était passée devant.

– Malfoy, dit Hermione qui en réalité, ne trouvait rien d'autre à répondre.

Il eut ce sourire en coin qui lui était propre et la jeune femme s'inquiéta de trouver dedans un brin de malice en plus de d'habitude.

– J'ai visité le coin cet après-midi, déclara-t-il.

– Et tu t'es bien amusé ? ironisa Hermione qui ne voyait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

– Oh oui, sourit Drago, taquin. Il y a des sources plus intéressantes que d'autres. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna sur lui-même et disparut dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Dans la rue, Hermione sentait maintenant son cœur à elle s'emballer. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que son cerveau lui disait, Drago avait certainement dit cela sur le temps de la banalité. Peut-être qu'il avait effectivement trouvé les sources intéressantes, d'autres sources, mais pas la sienne. Merlin, faites que ce n'était pas la sienne.

Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire son imagination. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : elle l'avait compris, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dès le moment où elle l'avait vu au bar. La manière dont il la regardait expliquait à elle seule ce qu'il venait de dire.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était restée immobile dans la rue enneigée, incapable de calmer son cœur et la rougeur exagérée qui lui montait aux joues. Elle savait, parce qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose et c'était forcément lui. Merlin, répéta-t-elle intérieurement en passant une main sur son visage. Il l'avait vue nue. Drago Malfoy l'avait vue nue. Quand elle s'endormit ce soir-là, Hermione ne cessa de se répéter cela.

.

« Salut ! Je vous présente mes grands-parents, Jane et Philip, sourit Hermione en accueillant Harry et Ginny dans le salon.

– Bienvenus ! s'exclama le grand-père d'Hermione en se levant pour leur serrer franchement la main.

– Merci. Vous avez une très belle maison, complimenta Ginny. Vous ne devez pas être beaucoup dérangés ici.

– Non, c'est vrai, approuva Jane. Mais c'est tant mieux. On est très bien hors de la ville.

– Tout va bien ?

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui venait de murmurer en sa direction. Elle resta figée une seconde avant de sourire en hochant la tête.

– On peut passer à table, enchaîna-t-elle pour évincer la question. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger et Hermione se démena autant qu'elle le pu pour effacer ce visage blond et narquoisement souriant de son esprit. En réalité, depuis son réveil ce matin, elle avait choisi le déni. Elle voulait oublier ce que Drago lui avait dit et croire que ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Il était de toute façon impossible qu'il soit tombé sur la source par hasard et personne ne savait comment y aller depuis les bois. Alors elle passa le repas à converser vivement, tentant de remplacer son souci par la bonne humeur qui régnait autour d'elle.

« Amusez-vous bien ! s'écria Jane en secouant la main alors que les trois anciens Gryffondor s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. »

Ils répondirent à son signe et Hermione continua de marcher à travers les arbres, Ginny et Harry sur ses talons. La brune se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle était venue avec ses parents, encore toute petite, et où ils avaient passé une après-midi entière à déposer des pierres plates tout au long du sentier qui menait à la source. Et cela rendait le paysage encore plus féerique ; un chemin qui s'en allait dans les profondeurs de la nature pour déboucher sur les trois bassins successifs sortis de nulle part et irradiés par lumière.

« C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Ginny alors qu'ils arrivaient à la source.

En dehors de leurs voix, seuls les clapotis de l'eau et le ronronnement des bulles résonnaient dans le silence de la montagne.

– Vous n'êtes pas près de me voir dehors, rit la cadette Weasley en retirant ses vêtements. »

Harry et Hermione sourirent et se déshabillèrent à leur tour et quand ils furent tous les trois en maillot de bain, ils s’immergèrent dans l'eau chaude. Hermione dit qu'elle aurait aussi pu y passer la journée et la nuit et ne jamais s'en aller tellement elle se sentait détendue. Mais ce n'était pas pareil aujourd'hui. Dès qu'elle entendait un bruit dans les buissons, un bruissement trop fort dans les arbres, elle sentait ses muscles se tendre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle pour scruter la forêt.

Harry sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'à une énième observation compulsive autour d'eux, il la rejoignit en quelques brasses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

– Rien, pourquoi ? répondit Hermione.

– Pas à moi, fit Harry en secouant la tête, amusé. Tu es sur tes gardes, on dirait que tu t'attends à te faire attaquer.

– J'aurais préféré, marmonna Hermione en soupirant.

Cela eut pour effet de faire franchement pouffer Harry.

– Allez, dis-moi ce qui peut bien te faire regretter la guerre. Ou alors…, Harry fronça les sourcils puis les leva d'un coup, dis-moi qui ! Comment ça s'est terminé avec Malfoy hier ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était pas Aurore pour rien, c'était certain.

– C'était bizarre, expliqua-t-elle. On est partis à peine quelques minutes après vous et vraiment… c'était bizarre. Il m'a dit quelque chose qui me tracasse.

– Quoi donc ? interrogea Harry soudain soucieux.

– Rien de grave, enfin… j'espère que je me fais des idées. Hier, j'ai passé l'après-midi ici à me baigner. Malfoy m'a dit qu'il s'était promené et qu'il avait trouvé des sources plus intéressantes que d'autres.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

– Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione. Il a dit ça comme si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une remarque, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était ciblé. Qu'il était tombé sur cette source et qu'il m'avait vue. J'ai entendu du bruit dans les bois hier et je me dis que c'était peut-être lui.

– Et alors ? répliqua Harry. Il t'a vu te baigner, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Hermione rougit légèrement

– Je pensais que j'étais seule, précisa-t-elle. J'étais nue.

Harry se figea un instant alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, de plus en plus amusé, puis il éclata de rire.

– Oh, non, Mione, rit-il. Malfoy…

Et il reprit son fou-rire alors que sa meilleure amie se renfrognait davantage. Mais son rire était communicatif alors elle se contenta de l'éclabousser sans retenue en pouffant doucement.

– Harry Potter, ce n'est pas drôle, sermonna Hermione en se défoulant sur l'eau entre eux.

Harry se calma, le visage dégoulinant d'eau et les lunettes couvertes par ses mèches trempées.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda Ginny qui sortait du bassin au-dessus d'eux pour les rejoindre.

– Je lui dis ! coupa Hermione alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait encore à se moquer d'elle. Je crois que Malfoy m'a vu me baigner nue hier ici.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, dubitative.

– Comment c'est possible ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé des sources plus intéressantes que d'autres, mais je me fais sûrement des idées.

– Il est gonflé quand même, s'offusqua Ginny. C'est bien le genre à se rincer l’œil sans bruit, un pervers.

– Mais vous n'avez pas des sortilèges autour de la propriété ? demanda Harry.

– Si, mais seulement des Repousse-moldu et des sorts assez ciblés. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des choses contre les sorciers.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment venu et même s'il t'a vue, dis-toi que ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tenta de la rassurer Harry. Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà vu d'autres paires de fesses que les tiennes.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, choquée, alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire à nouveau. Et elle se jeta sur lui.

– Je ne vous…

– Aïe !

– … permets pas, Harry Potter !

Mais elle n'avait pas la force de son meilleur ami et Harry finit par la retourner et la plonger dans l'eau, hilare.

– Merci bien, marmonna Hermione en ressortant sa tête dégoulinante et ses cheveux imbibés. »

Mais elle n'était pas fâchée pour le moins du monde, au contraire. La bonne humeur d'Harry était communicative et ils passèrent une après-midi extraordinaire sans plus qu'elle ne s'inquiète de savoir si Drago se cachait dans les fourrés ou non.

Cela ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps. Le soir même, Harry et Ginny avaient cédé à leur envie et étaient restés un soir de plus. Ils étaient allés au restaurant tous les trois et s'étaient retrouvés dans le même bar que la veille. Et si tout avait bien commencé, Hermione avait déchanté en voyant trois hommes entrer dans le bar, dont un terriblement blond. Et si elle avait tenté une seconde de l'ignorer, elle n'avait plus aucune chance de se convaincre qu'il ne l'avait pas vue nue tellement les regards qu'il lui lançait semblaient bouillants. C'était comme s'ils avaient la capacité de la faire s'embraser à tout moment et Merlin qu'elle avait chaud tout d'un coup.

Drago resta avec ses nouveaux collègues toute la soirée, mais il jubilait de voir Hermione si près et si sensible aux coups d’œil qu'il lui jetait. Il n'avait fait que penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, se demandant si elle comprendrait, si elle savait qu'il l'avait vue. Et si la veille il avait douté et s'était surpris à penser que oui, peut-être qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait vue, détaillée et désirée, maintenant il en était sûr. Et c'était grisant.

Hermione, Harry et Ginny restèrent là de longues heures à discuter puis le couple se leva pour regagner leur chambre et Hermione vit du coin de l’œil Drago finir son verre d'une traite. Il attendait qu'ils sortent, c'était flagrant. Mais la jeune femme fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et se rhabilla avant de sortir à la suite de ses amis. Ils firent quelques pas dans la neige fondue, s'embrassèrent puis se séparèrent, Hermione retrouvant le chemin de sa maison. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, alors qu'elle se retenait déjà depuis un certain moment, elle céda et tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle.

C'était sans compter son cœur qui s'emballa instantanément quand elle vit que Drago était quelques mètres derrière elle, son affreux sourire aux coins des lèvres. Hermione s'arrête, de profil, le regardant du coin de l’œil alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un pas nonchalant.

« Bonsoir, Granger.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle se retint de répondre et hocha simplement la tête en guise de salut.

– Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec Potter et Weaslette ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Drago haussa les épaules, désabusé.

– J'ai passé la journée dans des bureaux à complimenter un patron qui ne sait pas gérer son entreprise ; j'espère simplement que tu as passé une journée meilleure que moi.

Hermione resta sans voix, stupéfaite par ses paroles. Drago Malfoy était-il réellement en train de lui souhaiter d'aller bien et d'être heureuse ? Il ne l'avait pas formulé ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il pensait ça en réalité. Peut-être qu'il l'avait photographiée nue et qu'il voulait sa faire chanter. Il allait ruiner sa carrière, il allait en profiter parce qu'il était toujours le même petit abruti égoïste et mesquin qu'à Poudlard.

– Granger ? appela Drago, sourcils levés, étonné de voir son visage se décomposer peu à peu.

Il fallait qu'elle sache, elle devait savoir s'il l'avait vue ou non. Son cœur accéléra davantage si c'était possible et Hermione inspira pour tenter de se donner du courage.

– Est-ce que tu m'as vue, hier ? demanda-t-elle, à toute allure.

Drago avait envie de sourire comme rarement il en avait eu envie dans sa vie, mais il se retint difficilement. Malheureusement, ses lèvres frémirent et Hermione écarquilla les yeux, se couvrant la bouche d'une main gantée.

– C'est pas vrai… Merlin, c'est pas vrai, répéta-t-elle en devenant écarlate.

Drago s'autorisa à lâcher un petit rire et s'avança d'un pas vers Hermione.

– Calme-toi, Granger, susurra-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

Hermione s'immobilisa, ses yeux grands ouvert plantés dans ceux du blond qui semblait inébranlable.

– J'ai trouvé votre source, mais je n'ai rien vu, assura-t-il avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Il la lâcha et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Promets-moi que tu n'as rien vu ! exigea Hermione.

Drago sourit une nouvelle fois et Hermione se dit qu'il était plus beau quand il souriait.

– Je te le promets.

Sa voix résonna quelques instants dans la nuit de la rue puis il s'approcha d'Hermione qui était toujours de profil à lui. Il vint si près de son torse frôle l'épaule de la jeune femme et il se pencha doucement.

– Bonne nuit, Granger, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de glisser contre son dos et de s'éloigner. »

Hermione déglutit alors que son cœur battait maintenant dans son estomac et bourdonnait dans sa tête. Elle était couverte de frissons et ce n'était définitivement pas le froid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Me voilà de nouveau sur cette histoire qui comportera quatre chapitres. J'ai déjà écrit le dernier et je peux vous annoncer d'ores et déjà que ce chapitre 3 est le dernier à être soft.  
> Donc pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas envie de lire de scènes explicites, je vous conseille de vous arrêter à la fin de celui-là.
> 
> Pour les autres, eh bien on se retrouve vite parce que je pense que je vais poster le prochain dans les jours qui viennent.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cela faisait certainement plusieurs heures qu'Hermione fixait les lignes de perspectives de son plafond en comptant les motifs dans les moulures. Elle était dans l'incapacité totale de s'endormir et de faire disparaître le visage de Drago Malfoy de son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait avec cet homme, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue à Londres, plusieurs années auparavant.

Il n'était plus aussi arrogant, il avait très certainement gagné en charme et en cordialité, mais il avait toujours ce visage impénétrable dont le regard brillait de malice. Comme s'il était capable de toujours en savoir un peu plus que les autres, comme s'il gardait constamment un secret trépident dans un coin de son esprit. Hermione s'ébroua en sentant une coulée de frissons courir sur sa peau et augmenta son chauffage d'un coup de baguette. Par la fenêtre, elle vit la neige se remettre à tomber en de lourds flocons.

Et le lendemain matin, quand elle émergea difficilement de son sommeil agité, elle ne put faire autrement que sourire en voyant l'épaisse couche de neige vierge qui recouvrait le jardin. Elle s'installa dans le salon, un grand chocolat chaud et des tartines de confiture dans les mains, profitant de la douce chaleur de la cheminée. Mais son esprit ne lui laissa pas le temps de se détendre plus longtemps. Elle replongea immanquablement dans les songes de la nuit qui avaient pris une tournure inattendue.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement alors qu'elle revoyait derrière ses paupières le corps pâle et musclé de son ancien camarade de classe se mouvoir au-dessus du sien dans une expression de désir quasiment bestial. Les puissants coups de reins qu'il lui offrait dans son imagination suffirent à lui brûler les joues.

Elle soupira et mordit vigoureusement dans sa tartine.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie ? lui demanda doucement sa grand-mère en s'installant sur le canapé près d'elle.

– Parfaitement, répondit Hermione avec un sourire qui se voulut assuré.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour les prochains jours ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. Harry et Ginny repartent ce matin et je me disais que je n'allais peut-être pas tarder à rentrer aussi.

– Tu devrais t'autoriser un peu plus de repos, tu sais. Je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir sans toi au Ministère, plaisanta Jane.

Hermione sourit tendrement.

– Je n'en doute pas. »

Non, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle décidait de rester toute la semaine ou si elle rentrait plus tôt que prévu. Elle était tiraillée entre son envie profonde de savoir ce qui se tramait à son travail et le soulagement de trouver un peu de quiétude dans le calme de cette maison.

Hermione retrouva Harry et Ginny sur le quai de la gare. Elle avait toujours apprécié ces moments d'au revoir sans tristesse. Et elle aimait bien les gares où elle pouvait voir toutes sortes de gens se saluer, se retrouver.

« Tu passeras à la maison quand tu seras de retour à Londres ? offrit Harry en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

– Bien sûr, sourit Hermione en embrassant sa joue. »

Elle les regarda monter dans le train, se heurtant aux passagers bouchant le couloir puis se laisser tomber lourdement sur leur banquette. D'un geste de main chaleureux, elle accompagna leur départ puis quitta la gare.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de sa bouche et Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux, levant la tête vers le soleil doux qui réchauffait ses joues. La journée était magnifique. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la rue et aperçut au bout l'immense devanture de la station thermale où la silhouette d'une femme dans un bain se dessinait. Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment être certain d'attirer n'importe quelle clientèle ? Montrer une femme au corps svelte et sculpté profitant des thermes. Les hommes seront attirés par son physique parfait, les femmes l'envieront et voudront les mêmes soins.

Elle n'était même pas étonnée de trouver Drago Malfoy dans ce genre d'établissement. Lui qui semblait si exigeant sur son propre physique et sur le physique des autres. Hermione s'en alla, dans la direction opposée de l'établissement, pour rejoindre le centre-ville et tenter d'extraire de son esprit le grand blond qui s'y était introduit soudainement.

La petite ville avait revêtu dans la nuit ses illuminations et ses décorations en même temps qu'elle avait basculé dans le mois de décembre et Hermione se laissa dériver dans les petites rues marchandes jusqu'à croiser la route d'une librairie qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle flâna dans les rayons un long moment et ressortit avec un sac plein de nouveaux livres qu'elle pourrait dévorer avant de partir. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la maison, elle passa près d'une boutique qui attira son attention.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de s'acheter de nouveaux habits, mais avec les fêtes qui arrivaient, elle s'autorisa la folie de se chercher une robe pour l'occasion. Elle hésita finalement entre deux et se résolut à faire un tour dans les cabines d'essayage. Ce fut pénible et long, de retirer toutes les couches de vêtements qu'elle avait enfilés le matin même pour se protéger du froid. Et heureusement que la salle était chauffée, parce qu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant le miroir et frissonné légèrement.

Hermione décrocha la première robe du ceinte et l'enfila. Une fois la fermeture remontée le long de son dos, elle s'observa quelques secondes en se tournant d'un côté et de l'autre. C'était pas mal, plutôt bien même. Elle appréciait les manches en dentelles, mais si la couleur noire lui donnait une silhouette sexy, elle n'était pas très gaie.

En se déshabillant à nouveau, la sorcière marqua une petite pause et regarda son reflet en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Venait-elle de se qualifier de sexy ? L'était-elle ? Elle se planta franchement devant le miroir et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, se détaillant scrupuleusement. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la dernière fois où on lui avait dit qu'elle était sexy. Ni d'aucun autre compliment sur son physique, si ce n'était peut-être Ginny qui avait toujours un mot pour sa meilleure amie. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était justement sa meilleure amie.

Hermione fit un rapide tour mental des hommes qui étaient dans sa vie et réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde en dehors de Ron et Harry, des autres frères Weasley et de quelques collègues de travail qu'elle pouvait considérer comme de proches connaissances. Rien allant au-delà de l'amitié depuis ce qui lui sembla des lustres. Et soudain, les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent vivement quand un visage particulier s'imposa dans son esprit.

Non, Drago Malfoy n'avait rien à faire au milieu de ces réflexions sur ses relations sentimentales et physiques. Mais pourtant, ce ne fut plus son simple visage qui défila dans sa tête, mais également son corps, nu et contracté, dont elle avait rêvé la nuit même. Hermione se surprit à se demander s'il était du genre à complimenter les femmes qui partageaient son lit et sa vie. Elle se surprit à se demander s'il pouvait la trouver sexy et le lui dire. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Oui, Drago Malfoy était sûrement le genre d'homme à couvrir de paroles mielleuses des femmes qu'il voulait avoir dans son lit, dans un but purement intéressé et dépourvu de sincérité et de sentiments.

Sur ce jugement dur, elle enfila la deuxième robe qui prit nettement le dessus sur la première. Plus longue et sobre, elle ouvrait sur les épaules par un nœud dans le dos. Et le tissu prune seyait bien plus à un esprit de fête. Elle rentra chez ses grands-parents avec ses achats et passa l'après-midi à digérer leur excellent repas en lisant sur un banc dans le jardin, emmitouflée dans un plaid. Hermione termina sa lecture dans le salon alors qu'elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses pieds dans la neige et que la nuit tombait doucement. En même temps que le soleil disparut, la neige recommença à tomber.

Hermione appréciait réellement l'instant. La chaleur de la cheminée lui chauffait les joues, l'intrigue du roman qu'elle dévorait était passionnante et la douceur du plaid sur elle valait tous les câlins du monde. Puis la sonnette de la porte retentit dans le silence du salon et alors que la brune tournait les yeux vers l'entrée, elle entendit sa grand-mère trottiner depuis la cuisine. Hermione reporta son attention sur son livre alors que les échos de la voix de Jane lui parvenaient à peine, mais cela ne dura pas.

« Hermione, ma chérie ! entendit-elle appeler plus fort. C'est pour toi. »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils ; elle n'attendait personne. Elle se débarrassa à contrecœur de son plaid et avant même qu'elle n'ait rejoint l'entrée, elle comprit qui c'était en voyant le regard mi-surpris mi-envoûté que sa grand-mère lui jeta en la croisant dans le couloir. Que faisait-il là, par Merlin ?

« Malfoy, salua-t-elle en arrivant à la porte.

Elle frissonna alors que l'air froid de l'extérieur s'engouffrait dans la maison. Il n'avait pas cessé de neiger et Drago avait les cheveux pleins de neige, les rendant encore plus blancs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

– Granger, répondit-il poliment avec un petit sourire.

Le silence qui suivit fut presque théâtral. L'un pensait à ce qu'il avait vu deux jours plus tôt et qui continuait de le hanter, l'autre pensait à ce dont elle avait rêvé la nuit passée et qui se trouvait là, palpable sous ses yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hermione. Comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

– J'ai demandé au commercial du spa qui semblait assez bien renseigné sur les Granger de cette ville et leur source exceptionnelle. »

Hermione se tendit en l'entendant mentionner la source, toujours fébrile en se remémorant son après-midi de nudité. Drago le remarqua et eut la politesse de ne rien laisser paraître. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa première question consciemment, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il avait simplement suivi ses jambes à la sortir du séminaire de ce soir et peut-être aussi sa curiosité. Il ne se retint pas et détailla la sorcière devant lui, laissant couler son regard sur son visage. Elle rougit légèrement et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui servir une remarque certainement cinglante pour le congédier, son grand-père apparut derrière elle.

« Eh bien, Hermione, fais-le entrer ! lança-t-il. Vous allez finir gelés et nous aussi avec cette porte ouverte.

Hermione reposa ses yeux exagérément ouverts sur Drago, à la fois interloquée et gênée. Elle avait vraiment envie, au donc d'elle, de le renvoyer là d'où il venait. Mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire désormais. Elle soupira bruyamment et se serra contre le mur, indiquant d'une main au blond de rentrer dans la maison.

– Allons, Granger, susurra Drago qui entait en secouant ses cheveux d'une main pour faire tomber la neige, ça ne sera pas si terrible.

Il s'arrêta tout près d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne qui tenait la poignée. Hermione retira sa main vivement et Drago ferma la porte d'un geste habile sans la quitter du regard. Il approcha son visage du sien dont il pouvait presque percevoir la chaleur diffuse.

– Je ne resterai pas longtemps, murmura-t-il. »

Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête dans un geste presque mécanique et se glissa contre le mur pour s'extirper de son emprise physique tétanisante. Elle expira tout l'air bloqué dans ses poumons alors qu'elle entendait Drago la suivre et regagna le salon où ses grands-parents discutaient.

« Bonsoir, salua poliment Drago en inclinant légèrement la tête.

– Drago Malfoy, présenta Hermione, Jane et Philip.

Les trois inconnus se serrèrent la main. Drago fut surpris de l'absence de réaction des deux septuagénaires à l'annonce de son nom. Mais il réalisa que le monde moldu ignorait son passé et une étrange sensation de contentement l'envahit. C'était réellement agréable de ne pas être dévisagé et il profita du moment.

– Laissez-moi vous débarrasser, offrit Jane en agitant les bras pour qu'il quitte son manteau et le lui confie.

Drago s'exécuta, amusé par ses manières et par le regard méfiant qu'Hermione lui lançait sans cesse.

– Vous connaissez notre petite-fille depuis longtemps ? demanda Philip en l'enjoignant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

– Nous étions à l'école ensemble, répondit Drago.

– Oh ! s'exclama Jane. Vous êtes un sorcier ?

Elle avait dit ce dernier mot presque en chuchotant comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Ce qui était le cas pour le reste du monde, mais pas dans cette maison, et eut pour effet de faire lever les yeux d'Hermione au ciel.

– Oui, Madame, acquiesça Drago.

Hermione était restée debout près de la cheminée et observait Drago du coin de l’œil. Il avait ses manières aristocratiques, la façon dont il se tenait assis, les mouvements calculés qu'il faisait avec ses mains quand il parlait, sa politesse et sa sobriété. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas sous les yeux.

– Et si j'allais nous chercher à boire !

Et Philip se leva d'un bon de son fauteuil pour disparaître dans la cuisine. Jane le suivit et les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? demanda à nouveau Hermione.

Drago tourna la tête vers elle, accrochant son regard au sien.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement. J'avais envie de te voir, je suppose.

Hermione fut surprise de sa réponse et Drago lâcha un petit rire.

– Improbable, oui, plaisanta-t-il. Je sais.

Hermione sourit à son tour, rougissante.

– Pourquoi aurais-tu envie de me voir ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse et troublée.

Drago s'apprêta à répondre, mais Jane et Philip revinrent, laissant en suspens cette conversation intrigante. Comme toujours, la grand-mère d'Hermione avait profité de l'arrivée inopinée d'un hôte à gâter pour sortir l'intégralité des petits fours qu'elle gardait en cas de visite et son grand-père l'intégralité des bouteilles qu'il possédait dans les placards. La table basse avait disparu sous les verres et les ramequins et lorsque Jane et Philip s'installèrent sur les deux fauteuils, Hermione comprit qu'elle allait devoir s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de l'ancien Serpentard.

– Dites-moi, Drago, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Et c'en fut parti pour près d'une heure et demie de discussion. Hermione s'excusait parfois d'un regard pour le flot discontinu de questions que ses grands-parents déversaient sur Drago qui trouvait toujours de quoi répondre avec amabilité. La jeune femme n'ignorait pas cependant le petit jeu auquel Drago s'amusait. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il frôlait ses doigts en piochant dans le même bol qu'elle ou laissait traîner sa main sur le canapé entre leurs jambes pour donner des caresses désinvoltes sur le bord de sa cuisse.

Finalement, au bout d'un énième verre et d'une énième question, Drago se leva et remercia ses hôtes pour leur hospitalité.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas rester manger ? demanda Jane comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Les amis d'Hermione sont toujours les bienvenus ici.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard brûlant, hésitant à éclater de rire. Mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Drago venait de passer plus d'une heure ici, à parler de lui et à en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme. S'ils ne pouvaient pas se considérer comme des amis, ils n'étaient plus les terribles ennemis de Poudlard.

– Je vous remercie, mais je dois rejoindre des collègues.

– Une autre fois alors. N'hésitez pas à repasser avant de partir. »

Drago sourit à nouveau, remerciant encore une fois le couple et se tourna vers la sortie à la suite d'Hermione. Elle décrocha son manteau dans l'entrée et le lui tendit.

« Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Mes grands-parents sont des bavards.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé, rétorqua Drago. Je t'avais dit que je partirai vite, c'est raté.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas si grave, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

En réponse, ce fut son éternel sourire en coin que Drago arbora. Il enfila son manteau et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Hermione marqua une pause.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Drago se tourna complètement vers elle et elle eut l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Son regard avait changé, complètement, et elle se sentait toute petite sous l'intensité de ses prunelles grises qui n'étaient pleins que de désir. C'était du pur désir.

– Parce que je pense à toi toute la journée depuis deux jours et que je préfère te voir en vrai plutôt que continuer à t'imaginer dans mon esprit.

Hermione resta pantoise un moment alors que les mots prononcés à voix basse résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle bredouilla quelques mots, mais rien d'intelligible ne sortit de sa bouche.

– Je donnerais beaucoup pour ne jamais être tombé sur cette source, reprit Drago dans un murmure rauque alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Mais c'est fait. Et ça me rend dingue. Tu me rends dingue.

– Mais…, hésita Hermione alors qu'elle se retrouvait contre le mur à nouveau. Tu avais promis n'avoir rien vu.

Drago sourit malicieusement et se rapprocha encore, posant une main contre le mur à côté de la tête de la jeune femme.

– J'avais croisé les doigts, susurra-t-il. »

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Hermione sentait son cœur se déchaîner dans sa poitrine alors que la chaleur l'envahissait complètement. Elle posa ses de mains sur le torse de Drago, ses yeux allant de ses pupilles sombres à sa bouche sans arrêt. Et puis leurs nez se frôlèrent et en une seconde, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser fiévreux et électrisant. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes car Drago se recula brusquement, passant une main sur son visage comme pour sortir d'un songe égaré. Il releva les yeux vers Hermione, immobile contre le mur, les joues rouges et le regard figé sur lui.

Il fit taire tous ses désirs de se jeter sur elle à nouveau et ouvrit la porte avant de sortir sans un mot. Ce fut le froid arrivant de dehors ou les mouvements devant ses yeux qui firent sortir Hermione de sa léthargie et elle se précipita à sa suite, ses chaussettes s'enfonçant dans la neige.

« Malfoy ! appela-t-elle en descendant, presque en courant, jusque sur la route.

Il était à quelques mètres seulement et s'arrêta en même temps qu'elle avant de se retourner.

– Je ne comprends pas, hésita-t-elle. On se déteste normalement.

Drago eut un petit rire désabusé et haussa les épaules avant de repartir.

– Mais explique-moi ! s'écria Hermione.

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est toi, la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération. Tu comprendras avant que je ne comprenne.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avec un sentiment de trop peu dans la bouche.

– On va se revoir ? cria-t-elle dans la nuit pour qu'il l'entende.

Elle le vit s'arrêter et se retourner. Il avait son sourire en coin sur les lèvres, plein de malice et de mystère.

– Peut-être bien, l'entendit-elle. Peut-être que je peux me perdre dans la forêt une deuxième fois, disons, demain après-midi. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione surprit un fin sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait Drago disparaître. Ses pieds noyés dans la neige devenaient insensibles et gelés, mais son corps tout entier était brûlant alors que l'excitation de leur baiser peinait à redescendre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Voilà donc le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire et cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je dois dire que vos demandes pour continuer l'OS d'origine m'ont fait m'attacher à cette histoire. J'aurais presque envie d'en faire une fic bien plus longue, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps. Un jour peut-être...
> 
> Comme je l'ai annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, il s'agit cette fois d'un chapitre très explicite avec des scènes graphiques.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous aura permis de vous évader un peu et de vous divertir.  
> Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et tout le meilleur pour l'année à venir (et c'est bien ce qu'il nous faut!).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Drago détacha son regard du commercial qui était en train de leur parler une nouvelle fois et le laissa se perdre à travers la baie vitrée. Il rependait à la veille et attendait la fin de la séance avec impatience. Il s'en voulait un peu de s'être laissé aller et ne comprenait pas encore totalement ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, Granger avait raison. Ils étaient censés se détester, depuis toujours. Et s'il ne l'avait pas vu ce jour-là dans ce bassin, les choses auraient certainement été les mêmes.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus Drago se disait que ce n'était pas seulement physique. Oh bien sûr, c'était d'abord physique, parce qu'il l'avait détaillé, désiré et qu'il la désirait encore. Mais il y avait autre chose. Elle était tellement loin de la gamine insupportable et incollable de Poudlard. Il avait apprécié être dans cette maison sans une once de magie, écouté par des gens qui ne le jugeaient pas, s'amusant de la proximité qui s'installait avec la jeune femme.

Quand le commercial clôtura la réunion, Drago fut le premier à quitter la pièce. Il dévala les escaliers de la station thermale et s'engagea dans la ville. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir transplaner instantanément jusqu'à la source et accéléra le pas. Une fois seul, il se lança un sortilège de désillusion et gagna le bois.

Dire qu'Hermione était tendue était un euphémisme. Elle avait quitté la maison avec une effervescence mentale rarement atteinte. Elle était curieuse de voir si Malfoy serait là, excité de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment atterri de leur échange de la veille, incapable de comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là avec Drago Malfoy. Elle avait marché sur le petit sentier, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige qui s'était accumulée là depuis deux jours et maintenant elle attendait.

Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau inutile avec les vapeurs de la source et s'était assise sur un rocher pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau chaude. Quand elle repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, elle sentait son ventre danser et se remplir de chaleur. Et elle connaissait cette sensation pour l'avoir cherché pendant des années. C'était du désir et cela la dépassait d'en ressentir autant simplement en pensant à Drago. C'était même absurde qu'en trois jours, à l'autre bout du pays, elle se mette à ressentir cela à son égard.

Hermione se trouvait d'ailleurs bien absurde elle-même d'être là à attendre comme une idiote alors qu'elle ignorait quand Drago allait venir et s'il allait venir tout simplement. Un craquement résonna derrière elle et elle se retourna brusquement. Il était là, à l'orée du bois, impeccable dans son long manteau noir au milieu de la neige scintillante. Il s'avança vers elle et Hermione se releva de son rocher. Une pensée traversa son esprit et la fit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

– Je viens d'avoir une idée, expliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

Cela n'échappa pas à l'ancien Serpentard qui lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Il se rapprocha davantage d'elle et de son visage.

– Je me disais, commença Hermione en faisant glisser ses mains sur son manteau, qu'il fallait peut-être équilibrer la donne.

Elle défit les boutons de son manteau un par un sous le regard inquisiteur et brûlant de Drago. Son manteau tomba par terre tout comme sa veste de costume et Hermione s'attela à défaire le nœud de sa cravate en rougissant par tant d'audace de sa part.

– Est-ce que tu peux être plus claire ? s'enquit Drago, amusé par ses gestes.

– Eh bien tu as passé je ne sais combien de temps caché dans ces buissons à m'observer la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui on va faire l'inverse.

Hermione se retint évidemment de lui dire explicitement qu'elle voulait le voir nu, dans cette source, parce qu'elle en avait rêvé, mais Drago n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à le comprendre seul. Il haussa les sourcils, sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire moqueur et il saisit ses deux mains qui avaient déjà réussi à défaire tous les boutons de sa chemise. Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra à l'intérieur, le faisant frissonner.

– Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, répliqua-t-il.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Parce que…, commença à expliquer Drago avant de s'arrêter. C'est profond comment ?

Hermione tiqua au changement brusque de sujet avant de se retourner vers le bassin.

– Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je n'ai pas pied à cet endroit.

Elle vit avec horreur un sourire terrible se dessiner sur le visage de Drago.

– Non, non ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que Drago raffermissait sa prise autour de ses mains tout en la poussant légèrement en arrière. »

Hermione commença à basculer, entraînant Drago dans sa chute et ils finirent tous les deux dans le bassin, les vêtements leur collant à la peau. Hermione s'apprêta à le sermonner, mais Drago émergea de l'eau en riant ce qui la dissuada de toute remarque. Sa chemise blanche était devenue translucide et épousait les courbures de son torse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière puis nagea dans sa direction. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de la sorte et elle l'éclaboussa à grande eau avant de battre en retraite vers l'autre bout du bassin où elle avait pied.

L'eau chaude s'était engouffrée dans tous ses vêtements et elle peinait à s'échapper rapidement. En quelques brasses, Drago l'avait rejointe et saisie par la manche. Elle se retourna vers lui, son chignon imbibé d'eau et des mèches lui barrant le front et le bord du visage. Drago la revoyait deux jours plus tôt, nue et féerique au milieu de ce bassin fumant entouré de neige. Tout, dans cette source, appelait à la luxure. La chaleur que l'eau faisait monter en lui, la brume mystérieuse des vapeurs, la sorcière qui se trouvait dedans. Drago sentait le désir gronder en lui comme la première fois qu'il était venu ici et attira Hermione contre lui.

Sa poitrine se retrouva collée à son torse et il passa une main sous son pull puis sous son tee-shirt qui se soulevaient sous l'eau. Il caressa la peau de son dos, traçant des volutes brûlantes sans décrocher son regard du sien. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, presque timidement, comme si ce qui était en train de se passer n'avait pas lieu d'être ou qu'ils enfreignaient des lois qui les dépassaient. Et comme la veille, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un contact soudain, vif et nerveux. Soupirant simultanément, ils approfondirent leur baiser en faisant danser leurs langues entre elles et Hermione enroula ses bras derrière la nuque du sorcier.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, tremblants d'excitation et chauds comme la braise. Hermione entreprit de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait arrêté plus tôt et fit couler la chemise du jeune homme le long de ses bras avant d'en faire une boule et de l'envoyer dans la neige. Dans l'eau troublée par leurs mouvements, elle discerna son avant-bras. Elle la fixa quelques secondes, stoppant Drago dans ses gestes.

Il chercha son regard, sa réaction. Mais Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, caressant sa peau pâle où il n'y avait jamais eu de Marque, se grondant presque mentalement d'avoir imaginé encore qu'il avait pu la porter un jour. Et aussi vite que la légère interrogation avait traversé le regard de Drago, elle disparut, remplacée par un désir carnassier. Il attrapa le pull et le tee-shirt d'Hermione et les tira hors de l'eau, incitant la jeune femme à lever les bras pour l'en débarrasser. Ils s'en allèrent rejoindre sa chemise et quand Drago posa ses yeux sur la poitrine nue de la brune, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement en contemplant l'absence de soutien-gorge.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et précipita ses mains sur la ceinture de Drago qu'elle commença à déboucler. Il entreprit de la libérer de son pantalon également, mais tous deux avaient de l'eau jusqu'au cou et finirent par s'occuper de leurs propres vêtements pour gagner en rapidité. Quand ils se retrouvent face à face, l'une en culotte et l'autre en boxer dans l'eau fumante, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils s'observèrent un moment, se demandant comment Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy étaient arrivés là, à moitié nus au milieu de nulle part, et profondément désireux d'aller plus loin ? Elle était sensuelle, enveloppée dans cette eau limpide, il était beau, les joues légèrement roses, au naturel comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés alors qu'Hermione mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et comme s'ils étaient aimantés, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec fougue. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec fièvre dans un baiser saccadé, extatique. Portée par l'eau et sous les mains de Drago, Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, sentant frotter contre son entre-jambe l'érection du jeune homme. D'un coup d’œil derrière elle, il repéra un rocher à quelques pas et la porta jusque-là, mordillant sa peau tout au long de son cou.

Il y avait moins d'eau là où ils se trouvaient et Drago plaqua la jeune femme contre la roche, profitant de pouvoir faire descendre sa bouche sur ses seins désormais à l'air libre. Il joua avec sa langue autour de son sein gauche avant de le mordre doucement, faisant gémir la sorcière qui commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien. Alors que la bouche de Drago sur ses seins faisait couler une énième vague de frissons le long de son dos, la jeune femme se recula et dénoua ses jambes pour retrouver le sol. Aussitôt, elle se recolla à lui, capturant sa bouche et caressant d'une main son érection sous l'eau.

Drago grogna dans sa bouche, attrapant entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'Hermione faisait descendre son boxer sur ses cuisses. Elle saisit son érection sans attendre et commença à faire couler sa main dessus dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Drago lâcha sa bouche en serrant les dents et plongea sa tête dans son cou, cherchant à contrôler le plus possible le plaisir qu'il sentait monter à une allure folle. Finalement, il se recula d'un coup, le souffle erratique et lança un regard incandescent à Hermione avant lui attraper les deux jambes d'un coup vif pour la soulever hors de l'eau.

Surprise, la jeune femme poussa un léger cri et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle était assise sur le rocher qui se trouvait derrière elle. Satisfait de son action, Drago s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses mains sous sa culotte pour la lui retirer. Et elle se retrouva là, à nouveau, nue dans la neige. Divinement séduisante et cruellement attirante, les jambes écartées devant son visage. Il passa ses bras sous ses jambes pour les écarter davantage et la faire se rapprocher du bord et commença à embrasser ses cuisses.

Hermione le regarda faire sans rien dire, certainement parce qu'elle aurait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit sa bouche se poser sur son entre-jambe. Il commença par faire tourner sa langue autour de son clitoris, puis le mordilla légèrement, provoquant des tremblements de plaisir dans les jambes de la sorcière qui entendait son souffle se faire haletant. Drago passa sa langue plusieurs fois sur elle avant de la faire entrer dans son intimité, raffermissant en même temps sa prise autour de ses jambes frémissantes.

Hermione avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tellement les mouvements de Drago en elle étaient électrisants. Elle frissonnait de plaisir et peut-être aussi un peu de froid. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains enfoncées dans la neige, mais n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que ce moment cesse. Drago se recula légèrement et remplaça sa bouche par un doigt, puis deux, qui pénétrèrent en elle avec une simplicité totale. Il commença les va-et-vient, cherchant à lire les expressions sur son visage. Comme si elle avait senti son regard, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans son regard alors que Drago accélérait la cadence. Elle finit par jeter sa tête en arrière, sentant l'orgasme la transpercer de part en part et gémit dans un souffle alors que tout son corps se mettait à vibrer.

Elle se redressa finalement, haletante et Drago lâcha ses jambes pour entourer sa taille de ses bras et la faire redescendre dans l'eau chaude. Il retira complètement son boxer et la reprit dans ses bras, cherchant sa bouche à embrasser langoureusement. Ils échangèrent un baiser plus doux que les autres, plus passionné. Et comme plus tôt, Drago passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione pour la soulever dans l'eau et il la plaqua à nouveau contre le rocher avant de la pénétrer d'un vif coup de rein.

Ils gémirent simultanément en des sons qui se rapprochaient plus du grognement sourd libéré par le plaisir. Drago resta un instant en elle, le temps qu'Hermione puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, puis il entreprit de bouger en elle au rythme de ses roulements de bassin. L'eau autour d'eux s'agitait en vagues de plus en plus hautes alors qu'ils accéléraient leurs ébats et les clapotis résonnaient dans le silence de la forêt en écho à leurs gémissements. Drago embrassa le coup d'Hermione jusqu'à rejoindre sa bouche alors qu'il approfondissait les coups de reins. Front contre front, leurs deux bouches entre-ouvertes et sifflantes, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre dans les derniers instants, se sentant submergés par l'extase.

Drago asséna deux derniers coups de bassin libérateurs alors qu'ils ferment les yeux sous l'orgasme qui prenait la forme de centaines d'étoiles derrière leurs paupières. Ils soupirèrent de contentement et le jeune homme se retira de sa partenaire qui retrouvait lestement les pierres au fond de l'eau. Les vagues autour d'eux se calmèrent et le silence revint dans le bois. Hermione passa une main sur son visage où une fine couche de sueur s'était formée puis elle s'aspergea complètement d'eau chaude.

Elle adressa un sourire timide à Drago qui n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Il lui répondit et fit un pas vers elle.

« Tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

– Je t'en veux plutôt pour m'avoir regardé, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

– Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée que j'allais tomber sur cet endroit et quand je t'ai vue, j'ignorais que c'était toi.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

– Parce que si tu avais su que c'était moi tu serais reparti aussitôt, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-elle.

– Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu as toujours eu une piètre opinion des nés-moldus et un mépris mélangé de dégoût à leur égard. Et au mien.

Un silence de plomb suivit ses paroles. Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir trop parlé et d'être allée plus loin et inconsciemment, son regard se posa sur l'avant-bras pâle de Drago. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ; si elle était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait. Un étrange sentiment le traversa, un mélange de colère, de déception et de culpabilité. D'un geste vif, il l'attrapa avec ce même bras qu'elle fixait silencieusement. Surprise, elle tenta de se dégager, mais il était bien plus fort. Il la tira vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien sans relâcher la pression de sa main.

– Si on m'avait dit qu'il allait se passer ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai posé un pied dans cette ville avant-hier, je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru, commença-t-il d'un ton presque sévère. Si on m'avait dit que j'allais avoir envie de te faire ce que j'ai fait, j'aurais trouvé ça inconcevable. Mais je ne peux que constater que les choses sont ainsi.

Hermione regretta ses paroles dures et Drago poursuivit, sans la lâcher pour autant.

– J'ai fait et dit des choses que je n'effacerais pas, mais je croyais pouvoir espérer que tu avais changé de regard sur moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas finalement et peut-être que tu me vois toujours comme le Mangemort que je n'ai jamais été. Mais je doute avoir donné l'impression de te mépriser ou d'éprouver du dégoût à ton égard aujourd'hui.

Il serra une dernière fois son bras puis la lâcha et se retourna. Il s'éloigna en nageant, disparaissant un instant sous l'eau pour ressortir plus loin et regagner l'endroit où était posé son manteau.

– Drago, appela Hermione.

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant son prénom si peu commun dans sa bouche à elle. Hermione nagea jusqu'à lui, constatant qu'il avait pied là où elle ne l'avait pas ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. C'est juste que… j'ai un peu du mal à comprendre comment on en est arrivés là.

– Parce que tu crois que moi je sais comment ? rétorqua Drago en haussant un sourcil amusé. Il y a encore une semaine je ne pensais pas te revoir avant des années et certainement pas comme ça.

– Tu veux dire nue dans une source d'eau chaude ?

– Exactement, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

– Et…, hésita Hermione en nageant vers lui finalement pour s'accrocher à son cou, ça t'a plu ?

Drago eut un petit rire en passant ses mains autour de la jeune femme pour la coller à lui.

– On peut dire ça comme ça, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant. »

Leur baiser devint vite passionné et ils retrouvèrent l'excitation brûlante des minutes précédentes. Hermione se recula finalement, préférant se diriger vers un endroit où elle avait pied. Se rapprochant du bord, elle sentit Drago arriver derrière elle et passer ses mains sous ses bras pour caresser ses seins. En même temps, il embrassa son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe.

Frissonnante, Hermione passa une main dans son dos pour caresser le sexe de Drago qu'elle sentait contre ses fesses. En quelques instants, elle le sentit se dresser et durcir sous ses doigts. Elle le massa allégrement alors que Drago continuait de chatouiller son cou transi. Il fallut seulement quelques minutes pour que tous deux retrouvent leur état d'effervescence fiévreuse, leurs deux respirations soutenues par des battements de cœur frénétiques.

« Drago, souffla Hermione dans un murmure grave.

– Oui ? fit-il contre son épaule qu'il embrassait désormais. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lâcha son sexe palpitant et frotta ses fesses contre dans un soupire d'excitation. Drago sourit contre sa peau et fit glisser ses mains contre ses cuisses pour la faire écarter un peu les jambes. La jeune femme s'exécuta, se cambrant en même temps en sentant le gland de Drago chercher son chemin entre ses jambes. Et il la pénétra d'un coup, plaquant son torse contre son dos.

Hermione murmura à nouveau son prénom et le blond sentit une vague de chaleur dans son corps. Il accéléra le rythme alors que la jeune femme se décollait un peu de lui pour se pencher légèrement en avant et approfondir les pénétrations de Drago. Il saisit ses hanches alors que l'eau entre eux se mouvait frénétiquement. Le plaisir monta en eux en flèche et à l'instant où il sentit qu'ils étaient sur le point de succomber, Drago se retira brusquement, tirant une exclamation de surprise et de frustration de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle se retourna et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le sorcier l'avait plaquée contre le bord, repliant ses jambes contre lui et la pénétrant à nouveau vivement.

Hermione gémit alors que Drago accélérait encore, la pénétrant toujours plus profondément. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque, transpercée par des décharges de plaisir à chaque coup de rein jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le visage du blond se contracter. Il clôtura leurs ébats par une dernière pénétration explosive, les faisant jouir tous les deux alors qu'ils laissaient sortir les grognements de plaisir qu'ils retenaient jusque-là.

Drago resta quelques instants encore à l'intérieur d'Hermione alors que leurs respirations peinaient à se calmer. Il était bien, enlacé dans ses bras, entouré de toute cette vapeur diffusée par l'eau chaude qui les enveloppait. Il lâcha ses jambes et cala sa tête dans son cou, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Finalement, il recula légèrement le bassin pour se retirer et l'enlaça de nouveau une fois sorti. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, car aucun des deux n'avait envie que le moment ne s'arrête. Ils étaient hors du temps, hors du monde, comme dans un songe heureux qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Hermione se demanda s'ils allaient se revoir une fois rentrés à Londres. Une fois que la réalité reviendrait à eux. Elle espérait que oui parce qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Et quand Drago posa son regard sur le sien, ce qu'elle y lut la conforta dans ce sens. Il avait fallu qu'ils se retrouvent au bout du pays pour s'en rendre compte, mais maintenant c'était certain et ils le savaient. Ce n'était que le début d'une longue aventure qui témoignerait d'ô combien ils se désiraient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT : Bon, en fait non, je ne peux vraiment pas m'arrêter là. Je n'ajouterai pas de chapitre à cette histoire, mais je vais très certainement écrire un OS à part pour raconter un peu de la suite à Londres. Voilà, c'est dit, je m'y engage et je créerai une série du coup avec cette histoire et l'OS.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres histoires en attendant !


End file.
